Trial and Error
by kittycatbeck
Summary: What if Usagi and Seiya switched places for about... hmmm lets say, 2 WEEKS! They HAVE to live in each other's lives and bodies in disguise until the spell that was casted upon them by... a magical wizard, wears off.
1. Seiya is late? No surprise

**xoxo**

**Disclaimer: Pfft;; I don't own Sailor Moon. Lawl, If I did it would have been a whole different story! :D**

**I tried to capture the characters as MUCH as possible... I even rewatched the last season to get it right! D: I can be bad at humor and good! I want this series to be humourlicious! Also, I like the Haruka character because shes a lesbo_(H: Hmm.. I don't like labeling! Stop labeling me! ;_;)_ (awwl lesbos!) and shes so ...kewl!!!! 8D I'll have her around a lot! _(H: O-Overtime?? :O!)_**

**I need critique!! It's essential for me for someone to! I'm that kind of person who takes time to work up to standards! And I always get better! So I need people's opinions. Reviews please! I need some lovin and some inpiration to make a new chappy 3!**

**-Beck**

**xoxo**

My silhouette jogged across the arched bridge that was spanned over water. The water, even if it was night time, was lit up by the full, nearby Moon. I wasn't in much of a hurry, but I still had to make it to our meeting. If I'm lucky, I can catch the last bit of it.

When I reached a considerable walking distance from the Crown, my pace quickened. The place stood out like a blemish and yes, It still was lit up. I got to the point where I was right out the door and I could see that everyone is crowded around the usual spot.

"Hey!" I called out after walking in.

All but Usagi looked over, their expressions didn't look too pleased. I walked towards them anyway and placed my jacket in a empty space by Makoto.

"Seiya!" Ami exclaimed.

"Sorry, sorry." I apologized, taking a seat amongst my friends.

"You're late!" Rei said.

"Can we please continue?" Michiru sighed.

"Like I said, it's best not to be a easy target. We can't fight in groups all the time or they will figure out our style. For example, me and Michiru are one. We fight together. We chose this long ago, we will sacrifice whatever possible for the best result." ranted Haruka.

I sighed loudly to let everyone know how boring Haruka sounded.

"Ahem." Haruka glared at me.

"Um, I think we should end this session for now, it's getting pretty late," Ami said awkwardly.

"Hah, it seems like Kou missed yet another meeting." Haruka smirked while enjoying every word she spat out. She left with Michiru, arm-in-arm as usual. I just smiled and waved-I hope you enjoy finding the ketchup stain on your leather jacket, Miss Haruka. :)

I continued to stay behind, watching our friends leave. I groaned.

"What's wrong?" Usagi asked while fitting her coat on.

"Nothing, Odango." I replied simply.

"Really ?" she said in a sly tone, while her eyes said suspicion.

"Yeah, really... I'm just tired." I said.

"Ah.. okay." she was at the door, and was gazing back at me. She looked like she wanted to say something.

"What?" I finally asked.

"Oh, well. I wanted to ask you something," she came forward "uhh hehe, nothing really important but... *pause* would you like to come to my house to play card games, I mean with the rest of us?"

Odango never really invited me to anything, so this is my grand chance to be with her.

"Sure. When ?" I said, I attempted to hide my surprise.

"Tomorrow night. Please be there with us, you are important to me. Bye, bye!" she said with a wave, and left through the door.

"I am... important to her.. how. I do like her, and she likes me, but how did I become so important to her?" I whispered to myself "What was that ?"

"Talking to yourself now, eh?" Yaten etched out. I failed to notice that Taiki and Yaten sat in a nearby spot, away from the usual spot.

"Oh, you guys." I heard myself laughing "Don't scare me like that."

"Going to Tsukino's ?" Taiki asked "This will be exciting."


	2. Usagi's house

I walked up to the gate. I breathed in and out. I wonder who, exactly, is coming? It's not like I'm nervous but...

Suddenly the door creaked open, and there was meatballhead.

"Hello, Seiya!" Usagi said with a big smile, and stepped aside

I fixed my shades as I walked inside. It was a humble home, not too large or big. I liked it.

She led me to her living room, where Rei, Minako, Makoto, Ami, Taiki and Yaten were.

"Yo!" I announced, and sat myself down around the square table. Cards were neatly laid out for each player.

"Hi hi!" Minako shouted and waved obnoxiously.

"Last to appear again ?" Makoto remarked.

"Anyway, hehe. Wanna start now ?" Usagi, now sitting by Seiya, proposed.

"Yes." Taiki replied.

"Yeah, that'd be nice." Rei rejoined, sitting up a bit.

Usagi gathered the cards. She began shuffling but she had a bit of trouble so Makoto helped.

Finally, the cards were passed out and guess what, I have 5 aces.

"I win." I sneered.

"Yeah, sure." Yaten barked, he leaned over to peek at my cards.

"Fine, fine," I retorted and threw my cards on the table "then how do I have all these aces?"

Everyone stared at my revealed cards.

"WHAT!" Rei and Minako jumped up and roared.

I also had a joker, that was very good in this strange game.

"Joker too." I added and flipped it on the table.

"Huh!" Ami cried.

I cackled "I'll go have some water."

Yaten looked pissed and flipped his hair.

This is my chance. I wasn't thirsty but I've been wanting to get away since I got to the door.

While in the kitchen, I drank a small amount of water and sat it down on the counter. To explore the house! I slowly, quietly passed the living room and dining. I went down a hall way and up the stairs, then I entered a very pink room that was probably Usagi's.

The room wasn't big nor small, like the rest of the house. It was a pretty little room, full of pictures of friends and cute animals.

A picture on a dresser stood out. More than anything. I walked over to it and picked it up. Usagi, in a different uniform, clinged on a tall, handsome man. Usagi smiled in the picture, but the man didn't. He had this sort of innocent, calm look that pissed me off. I sat it down on it's front side.

"Don't make her so sad anymore." I whispered.

I shoved my hands into my pockets, and walked over to her bed. I sat down immediately and begun gazing around her room.

It had this strange aura that I couldn't recognize. Like it was special..

I picked up the alarm clock nearby and looked at the time. 7:14 PM

I set it down to it's original place, and sauntered to her vanity. The wooden chest upon the vanity had moon hair pins and star bows. And lots of girly lotions and tricots in the drawers.

I looked at my reflection in the vanity and gazed. My one earring twinkled in the setting sun- that was showering in the window. My black hair looked silky smooth in light.

"Seiya ?" a voice murmured.

I looked at the door, which was now opened and revealed Usagi.

"Hai.." I replied and backed away from the room.

She smiled and said, "What are you doing in here?" She was still peeking in the room.

"Ah.." I blushed, and reached out towards the door.

Holding it still, she gazed into my eyes.. I felt naked. She was searching me for something. She looked over my shoulder.

"What ??" I shouted a bit angrier than I planned.

"Oh, hahahahaha." she laughed and shook her head, "Sorry."

"What were you searching for ?" I calmed down, and lifted my hard gaze off of her.

"Nothing." she reassured, laughed, and gestured the door to me.

While we were in the hallway, I decided to stop her. I was itching to know what bothered her in the room.

"Please tell me." I asked and took one of her hands.

She said nothing, and stopped but didn't turn to me. I studied her, and her hand.. huh ? A ring ? A promise ring?

"What is this?" I jerked her arm towards me. She finally looked, and pain washed over her face.

"Oh.. ah.. nothing." she lifted her hand from my grip and shamely hid it behind her back.

"Odango." I said.

"Huh?" she continued.

"Is that from your boyfriend?" I finally said.

She didn't respond.

"Lemme see." I went and took her hand again. She stole it back.

"No!" she called out.

"Please.. please. Lemme see!" I reached over her again, she leaned back.  
"No."

I tickled her in the stomach. She laughed.

"Come on.." I begged her.

I tickled her neck and grabbed at her arm, she wouldn't give.

"No.. no.. hehehe.. stop now.. please" she begged.

By this time, we were pressed against the wall.

"Not until you give me it." I told her.

"No.. ahahha" she shook with laughter, and her hands covered her mouth. Chance!  
"Ah." I took her hand , finally, with a fiercer grip. I stopped tickling her.

I took a clearer view of the ring. A pretty pink, centered pearl ring. I touched the smooth surface. I felt cheated.

Suddenly, a girl shrieked- probably from the kitchen.

"Ready ?" she turned to me. I nodded.


	3. Let the battle begin!

**xoxo**

**Disclaimer: Me no own Sailor Moon**

**I'm so sorry for the 2 year delay to this story :( I wrote this story when I was 13. I'm now 15 and a half. I just reread it and I want to continue it. It sounds good coming from a 13 year old, haha.**

**Thanks for the reviews so far, please review some more! :) I love constructive criticism. **

**I switched the sequence of events that happen in Sailor Moon Stars, such as the plane incident and Usagi's house episode, so it could convenience me while I'm making up the story.**

**-Beck**

**xoxo**

**

* * *

**

We both ran to the kitchen area. Minako was tied up in rope and everyone else was already in their sailor costumes. The monster was hidden from our view.

Usagi stumbled across the chairs and tables that were in the way. In the process, she spilled juice and cookies all over the floor which made a very loud, crumbly sound. I put my hand to my forehead and sighed deeply.

I breathed and said "Nice going, klutz."

At first she looked hysterical, but then she glared at me with menacing eyes.

"Lets just transform." she growled

We never transformed together before, it was very thrilling. Meatball head has always looked so cute in her outfits, but this one sailor uniform fit her personality best. Champion of love and justice, huh?

It was a lengthy process but eventually it ended. In this form, I am a woman instead of a man. Usagi and the others are still trying to get over their shock about us, the Starlights, actually being girls. They found out about a month ago, on a plane. That's when we also found out that they were the miraculous Sailor Senshi. I was foolish, it was so obvious with their appearances.

The monster of the day was a blue humanoid waiter... with a wand? Was he a wizard too? He was startled to see us, probably astonished about the amount of sailors there are in one place. Then, his eyes seemed to convert into a malicious stare. No need for a traditional Sailor Senshi introduction, it seems.

"You two are late to the party we are having" he said with a grin. Brutally, he pulled the ropes that were on Minako tighter and she cried out.

"Hurry up Sailor Moon," I whispered frantically "use your powers."

She looked at me for a minute with mocking eyes, but then she quickly nodded and raised her rod.

The wizard cackled and said "You both seem to have a unique, comedic partnership."

I blushed at his remark, and I saw Usagi lose her stiff posture. So he heard Usagi and me grumble about spilling that food?

"I wonder if you could endure this spell..."

In the corner of my vision, I saw a huge concentration of yellow light whirl towards the monster. Without delay, I knew where it came from.

It hit the wizard and caused him some damage.

"Come on, Moon, go!" Haruka said.

Usagi started to perform her attack, only to be smacked with the expandable hand of the monster.

The wizard snapped his fingers and simultaneously everything turned black. I strained my ears to hear the predictable squeals of Ami, Rei, Minako, Usagi, and Makato. I listened for a minute, but to my dismay I could hear nothing. I couldn't feel a thing. My body seemed to not be there... only my mind. Was I unconscious?

I stood... no, I laid, no.. I was _there _for what seemed to be an eternity until I saw a white light off in the distance. I wanted to reach for it, but I didn't have any hands. I could only watch it, wanting to be near it's warmth.

Suddenly, as if my thoughts have been heard, the light that was off in the distance grew bigger and bigger. I don't know if it was getting closer or it was actually growing.

The white light soon enveloped me. It was at first blinding but it turned out to be very soothing. I felt like this was Usagi's warm and protective light; her pleasant image and voice occurred in my head.

Abruptly, the light and thoughts ended and I began to wake up on the floor. Instead of Yaten and Taiki, Usagi's friends helped me up.

"What happened?" I asked

Wait... what kind of sound came out of my mouth? I furrowed my brows and began to speak again.

"Why is my voice so weird?"

"Usagi?" replied Rei.

Ami looked confused herself and chimed in "Your voice is completely normal, what are you talking about,"

"Do you have a concussion?"

"No.. I don't think I do," I murmured "I'm not Usagi, I'm Seiya."

"WHAT?" They all said in unison.


End file.
